To Wish Upon A Star!
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Bel descides to harass a nice little waitress what ever will she do BelXOC


**Yet another One shot i did and i dont own the Varia or any of the reborn characters  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

She sighed heavily, Arianna, had, had the same job for 4 now. Waitressing paid great but some of the customers would get fresh and there was nothing she could do about it. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder. She probably should have been wearing a pony tail seeing as how long her hair was but she didn t feel much like it. Its not like she was dealing with food right now, just cleaning up. What a life she had go to work, go home, go to work, go home, day off, go to work. It was the same routine every single week. And she hated it, just once she wished that something different would happen.

She lay outside watching the stars above. Just getting off work she needed something to wined down so she like to come star gazing at a new by park that was half way between her home and her job. A shooting star flew above. She smiled big making a wish

"I wish something different would happen for once" she thought out loud, laying back down to finish watching. The cool breeze from the wind was refreshing being cooped up in a restaurant all day. Sighing she headed home for the hundredth time this year.

She headed to work again. Same old same old. Sighing she entered the restaurant and got straight to work. She new the routines, the orders, regular customers she everything. And everything knew her. About an hour before closing a group came in. her eyes met with a blonde haired tiara wearing boy who smiled devishily at her. She blushed turning away spilling all the drinks she was carrying on a customer. She could have sunk into a hole and died. A strange laugh was heard. Ushishishi. She couldn t look at the tiara boy. She just couldn't but sadly she would have to seeing as how they sat at one of her tables. She wanted to snack herself but kept focus.

"hello!" she said very friendly "my names Arainna and i'll be your waiter for this evening" she said boredly. If her boss heard her she knew she'd be in trouble but it had been a long day, a lot of guys grabbing her ass, and a lot of babies crying.

"ushishishi is that any way to talk to a prince?" the blonde hair boy said smiling. She sweat drop so he was full of himself he was still hot! I smiled down at him humoring him.

"of course not!" she said sarcastically. "what was I thinking just coz you wear a tiara I should treat you like a prince" she smacked her forehead "how stupid can I be?" the last part was covered in sarcasm and boredom. A man with a side swiped Mohawk laughed. She turned and smiled to this guy nicely. "now can I take your order?"

"Ushishishi not with that attitude" the blonde said again "perhaps I should get the manager" Arianna's face went paler then it already was. She gulped putting on a fake smile.

"I'm terribly sorry!" she said acting like all the other waitresses. "may I take your order and may I recommend the steak its superb tonight!" she kissed her hands and motioned to the ceiling. The blonde just laughed again. He was hot she had to admit but he was trying her passions. Before she freaked out on him, a man with a scar on his face and a raccoon tail hanging ordered the steak. She wrote it down quickly looking at the one next to him. It was a infant! A adorable infant! And he wasn t crying. It took all her will power not to grab it and huggle it to death. "should I get him a boaster seat?" she asked. The infant got angry changing her mind on him. He floated up yelling in her face, drawing attention to them, saying he didn t need one. The manager came over. Arianna's face turned grim.

"what seems to be the problem here?" he said. Her manager a stocky gentleman was rather ugly and old. He was balding on top and his beard didn't do much for him. All she could mutter out was a aweeeee

"no problem Ushishishi she was just asking me out is all" the blonde said smiling bigger at Arianna. She sighed nodding and "we were discussing where we should go and the little guy just got upset that she asked me and not him Ushishishi."

"Arianna is this right?" the manager asked. She nodded defeated he was saving her ass so she couldn t refuse." you know your not suppose to mix business with personal stuff" he said before walking back into his office. Arianna looked at the blonde who was smiling big.

"thanks" she muttered rolling her eyes. "now what do you want so I can get this night over and you all out of here" the blonde laughed again. It seemed like he was the spokesman in all this.

"first" he said raising his finger up. "where is a place fit for a prince to go on a date? You have to bring me" Arianna's eyes widened shocked she muttered out a wah? "we cant lie to your boss now can we? Its not the princesss way I was thinking-"

"just give me your order so I can atleast get it going" she growled out. The blonde just laughed. "what's your name anyways?"

"Belphegor" she nodded. Finally they gave her there orders and she got the cook going on them. She avoided the table until the order was ready. They were the only ones left now so she hoped they'd eat fast and left soon but no such luck sorta. They did leave but one certain blonde who sat and waited for her to wait there table.

"Ushishishi now where shall we go?" he asked watching her pick the plates and glasses up.~ Being waited on how princely~ he thought. He smiled as she came back taking the money.

"I don't have time for dating." she said simply walking away. She put everything away, staking the dishes up. She grabbed her stuff and headed out to lock up. To her amazement the blonde was gone from his seat. She sighed really she wanted to go out but knew better then to fall for such a evil trick. He made a fool of her in front of her boss. She walked out locking up.

"so where too?" she jumped out of her skin turning to see the laughing blonde. "Ushishishi did I frighten you?" she nodded in amazement this was just weird. He was waiting for her!

"I-well- err" she took a deep breathe "I just wanna watch the stars tonight ok?" she more said then asked but Bel smiled and nodded inclining his with hers he pulled her to a nice walk. "why?"

"why what princess?"

"why are you doing this?"

"you wished for something different didn't you?"

"how did you know that??!" she snapped shocked at the fact he had known her wish. A Ushishishi was her only answer. She looked over to him but he was way ahead of her at her park in her spot sitting down. "have you been fallowing me?"

"Ushishishi I wouldn't call it fallowing more like admiring you from afar." he said dreamily."i'm a prince after all" She blushed deep red looking away from him. But she sat down next to him all the same.

"why me though? I don't understand"

"every prince needs a princess of course!" he chippered. She sweat dropped again. Still playing the princes card.

"you can drop the act. There haven't been any princes, kings, queens, anything for decades!" she said sternly.

"but I am!"

"sure sure what ever you gotta tell yourself in the morning" she said laying back sarcastically. Bel smiled devishily.

"only a prince could make a princess fall for him with one look" ok maybe he was one in looks but other than that no!

"so! Looks don't count about everything."

"it's in my royal blood."

"your so full of yourself."

"if anyone else ever talked to me like that they'd be killed" she looked at him confused. What a strange thing to say. "did I forget to tell you? I'm in the Varia" her mouth hung open in shock but before she could protest Bel leaned over and kissed her. Not roughly but not lightly. Arianna couldn t believe any of this! It had to be a dream! The Varia were a myth they didn t exist but here one was kissing her and a hot one at that. She gave in returning the kiss forgetting he was a murder, forgetting he was stalking her, only happy that her wish came true!


End file.
